In a variable displacement wobble plate compressor such as that used in motor vehicle air conditioning systems, there is noise from vibration in the compressor's mechanisms. These mechanism noise levels will in general vary with the manufacturing tolerances and can be reduced by reducing their limits. This solution, while being capable of lowering the noise to acceptable levels, does not, however, attack the crux of the problem which in compressors of the above kind have been difficult to isolate.